


And Now, Listeners, the Weather

by JoTambles



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, Not Shippy, Oneshot, no strex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoTambles/pseuds/JoTambles
Summary: Kevin has a certain routine he follows.





	And Now, Listeners, the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> hjdskjads here sorry it's short  
> (I'll be back to edit in some indents soon)

“And now, listeners, the weather!”  
Kevin began the weather, falling back momentarily in his chair and letting out a sigh. He went quickly to shuffling and re-ordering and overall fixing a set of papers given to him to report on. He had a routine as the Desert Bluffs radio host, and this was a part of it. His routine was precise, with the only day-to-day differences being the news reported on, and, on rare occasion, the time of the start of the weather.  
He was happy with this, a simple yet detailed plan of sorts, a sort of rhythm that he had fallen into. Rarely did it change.  
However, when it did change, things tended to end in less positive ways. For example, the time Lauren Mallard had burst into the studio.  
She had been saying something about how “she was hosting a section from now on, by the way” (She shouldn’t have been) and that “they had given Kevin lots of notice” (They hadn’t, no notice at all) so “why did he look so upset, he should’ve been able to prepare?” (He was upset, and was not at all able to prepare).  
Luckily, Lauren learned not to try and force herself into things she had no involvement in. Kevin had made that clear enough, if through methods that weren’t the most… friendly. But they were clear, and that’s what mattered, right?  
Kevin had been lost in thought, having finished neatening the papers. Hearing the start of the end of the weather, he straightened his spine, with just the slightest arch in his back. He took the stack of papers, moved four of them to the back, and began to read.  
“Welcome back, Desert Bluffs! An update on our previous story regarding the blinking trees, the eyes have settled! While they have not closed, they have become wooden once more, eye shaped knots as opposed to the eyeballs of a human or, say, a centipede. So, while the trees are likely still watching, they are willing to be discreet about it!  
“That, listeners, seems to conclude the news, and so it seems it’s time for the end of the broadcast! As always, until next time, Desert Bluffs, until next time!”  
Kevin closed off the broadcast, and spun once counter-clockwise in his chair, before planting his feet so he was once more facing the desk that contained the microphone. He stood, stretched (which looked remarkably cat-like), and left the studio, making sure to grab the pencil grip he constantly had with him.  
He began walking home, his typical walk the type someone else would consider fast-walking, which it was not. The air was cool, the moon was out, and the stars were bright. The streetlights seemed to guide him, as it seemed like Kevin was watching them in need of direction, when in reality, the staring was only due to how entrancing the bright golden lights were. He knew when to turn by now, having walked this route countless times.  
Kevin at last entered his apartment, where he lived on his own. However, he tended to find more comfort than loneliness when nobody was there. It was nice, isolated, peaceful, a sort of unique calm that Kevin some days relied on the mere thought of. Those days were rare, luckily, but still existent, making nights all the more important to Kevin.  
He almost immediately went to make a mug of tea, first taking off his shoes and turning on the lights. Soon enough, the water was hot, hot enough that it was uncomfortable and a bit painful to stick one’s finger in it. This meant that the water was just the right temperature, in Kevin’s eyes. He poured it over the tea bag, already in the mug, and let it sit for a minute, after lightly jostling the mug. He took a sip of the tea, still painfully hot and due to this, wonderful.  
Many words could describe this moment. Calm. Peaceful. Warm. Gentle. However, one word was most prominent in Kevin’s mind.  
Safe.


End file.
